It is well known that the construction of residential buildings or buildings used for the realization of other activities: work, recreation, etc. have a need to incorporate means that help control fires and slow the expansion of a fire. For example, some countries have released regulations on materials for the construction of buildings, as much as for the fabrication of the furniture that is contained within them.
The majority of the furniture has coatings that have esthetic purposes as well as for the protection the material which it is made from, nonetheless, the majority of these coatings are inflammable, which when added to the natural combustible property of the base material, generates an excellent source for the spreading of the fire.
Coatings that are flame retarding can be found Such flame retardants are usually made of phosphates, silicates, borates (intumescent). An intumescent flame retarding material such as those mentioned is characterized by its reaction to fire: first, it forms a foam layer that transforms into ash, which then forms a crust that impedes the penetration of the fire into the base material.
The metallic hydroxides, on the other hand, are used as flame retarding additives, for example, in polymers, with various applications: coatings for cables, furniture, roofing tiles, etc. Magnesium hydroxide has an advantage over other types of flame retarders because it is environmentally friendly and it does not release toxic fumes when utilized as a smoke suppressant.
There already exists a large variety of alternatives to control the problem of fire expansion, through the use of metallic hydroxides. Some examples are mentioned below.
In patent EP 1156092, it describes the fabrication of an adhesive of two components that is created by using magnesium hydroxide, mentioning that said adhesive can be used as a varnish with flame retarding properties.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,308, it includes magnesium hydroxide as part of the formulation of a coating that is flame retarding that has a base of red phosphorus. The use of the magnesium hydroxide is specifically used for reducing the production of phosphoric acid during the process of flame inhibition.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,298, it describes the use of aluminum hydroxide in the formulation of paints adding it directly to the paint and also, it is used as a substitute for conventional filler in paints (TiO2, for example). The patent describes the effect of the flame retarding properties of coatings prepared with this additive.
By integrating the properly treated magnesium hydroxide into traditional wood coatings, such as varnishes and sealants, or architectonic, such as paints, waterproofing, etc. excellent flame retardation and smoke suppression effects are achieved. The coating thus prepared does not change its final appearance (brightness, transparency, covering power, mechanical strength, etc.)